A semiconductor light-emitting device in which a single LED chip is included in a package is known. In a semiconductor light-emitting device incorporating multiple chips within a single package, the chips are typically interconnected by bonding wires and/or wiring layers on a printed circuit board substrate. However, generally, these interconnection methods require large spacing between adjacent chips in the package to accommodate bonding/soldering methods and thus the size and cost of the multiple chip package is increased.